Story Challenge and Adoption
by Kyuubiwolf23
Summary: Three story challenges and adoptions for those who wish to have them. One is a Fairy Tail crossover the others are not.


Story challenge and adoption.

These stories have been on my mind for some time and there is no way I would be able to write all these stories so I decided to put these stories up as a challenge and up for adoption. Don't worry Full Moon and King of the Night (formally Rise of the Shadows) are not among the stories below and I apologize for not updating these stories bit until further notice there on hold I just don't have the time or patience for them right now at this time in my life. On to the first story adoption challenge.

Naruto X Fairy Tail Crossover Challenge

I actually came across Fairy Tail by accident and it all started seeing a picture of Naruto and Erza. Now I have become a fan of Fairy Tail and have been looking all over fanfiction for good Naruto x Fairy Tail crossovers but there have been few that I could get into. All the stories are pretty much the same Naruto comes to the Fairy Tail world with all jutsu intact no offence but to me that kills the story. So here is the story outline. As I was reading the manga I noticed how Zeraff acted towards Natsu and for some reason I have no idea why but the thought came to mind that maybe, just maybe Zeraff and Natsu were somehow related maybe brothers or father and son.

Plot line - Minato Namikaze brother to Zeref is found by the true dragon king and taught dragon slaying magic (two types wind and lightning). Reunited with his brother they both sleep through the centuries Minato going to visit his father and Zeref doing whatever. Minato becomes a mage of Fairy Tail's first generation. On a S class quest he meets a nine tailed fox (not one of Zeref's demons) who he originally was sent to defeat. But caught the kitsune in her human form her name Kushina Uzumaki soon a child is born to the two. Minato has left Fairy Tail shortly after meeting Kushina and they live in secret near the village Erza was taken from. On the night the cultist raid the village Naruto is born and the cultist try to take Naruto but are fend off by his parents who die or live your choice (if they live they return to Fairy Tail, if they die its due to the birth and a few lucky shots). Naruto is taken by his grandfather the dragon king who taught Minato and due to his blood is able to use nine types plus mixing elements (type's Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, Shadow, Iron, Lightning, and Poison. Mixed types Ice and lava). He meets the other dragon slayers parents and considers all of them his brothers and sister even the fake dragon slayers (he turns cobra towards becoming a Fairy Tail member) and teaches them the ultimate dragon force mode were they look like human dragon hybrids (short muzzles, fangs, claws, tails, and wings). This happens at the dragon war arc. Thanks to Ultear's arc of time ten years of training in one minute. Naruto introduced during the phantom lord arc as a s-class mage of Fairy Tail. Also Minato and Naruto can use each element separately.

Parings, these are a must if you want to add more to the males no one outside the guild and no Lissanna for Naruto.

Naruto x Erza x Mirajane

Natsu (son of Zeraff and Mavis just a hunch that's all (this is a must) x Lucy

Grey x Juvia

Happy x Carla

Elfman x Evergreen

Gajeel x Levy

Romeo x Wendy

Rosario Vampire x Hellsing Crossover

Plot line- Tsukune is the great grandson of Mina and Jonathan Harker when he and Moka are taken into custody the protection committee (Tsukune is strapped to a cross like the anime but this will follow the manga). Moka gives her blood to Tsukune and awakens Alucard's blood already inside him. After the battle which Tsukune displays the power Alucard has but on a smaller scale, Tsukune and Moka go to London during summer break and train with Integra, and Seras and becomes just as powerful as Alucard (takes place after millennium arc so Alucard is sleeping). After the war with Rosario Alucard, Tsukune and his brides return to serve Integra.

Parings these are a must.

Tsukune x Moka x Aqua

Ginei x Kurumu

The rest up to you but no add on to the pairings above.

Black Lagoon Challenge

Plot- Someone has kidnapped Revy, Shenhua, and Boris the demand all of Roanapur's organized crime family's must hand over control to the Verrocchio Family or they die. Outraged but unable to find the victim's time starts to run out until Rock reveals his past as one of the best soldiers from the U.S. Army Rangers.

Skills- Martial Artist, weapons and tactics, explosive expert. Pretty much take John Rambo and Casey Ryback (form Under Siege staring Steven Segal) and put them together as they were his trainers in boot camp.

Parings these are a must.

Rock x Revy

Chang x Balalaika

Benny x Jane


End file.
